The present invention relates generally to new and useful improvements and structural refinements in a golf club and is directed more particularly to the provisions of a putter having means for permitting the adjustment of the angle of the club shaft relative to the club head in a manner so that the club can be adapted to the user rather than the user adapting to the club. Inasmuch as the individual physical characteristics and requirements of each player very so greatly, the fixedly positioned shaft of most of the popular available putters will not necessarily comfortably satisfy any two players.
In order to comply with tournament regulations of various professional golf associations, it is mandatory that the relative angle between a shaft and head cannot be adjustable during play.
Golf clubs having adjustable heads are well known and those adjustments may be various types. Examples of prior art adjustable head golf clubs employ centrally located ball joints or rotatable connections or the like to maintain club balance.
Other prior art adjustable shaft to head golf clubs have pivots between the head and shaft positioned on the distal end of the head as an extension thereof or have translatable pivots between the head and shaft. In these last mentioned clubs the club balance is changed with any selected positioning of the shaft relative to the head.
There has not been an adjustable golf club with the club balance remaining substantially unchanged with any relative angle positioning of the club shaft and head until the emergence of the instant invention.